New World
by Dj rebel k
Summary: Soccer was the worlds main focus, but was it alway the focus? one night six ordinary soccer players had a dream... a dream that could change their life forever. Will they be able to accept the truth of their world? or will their past be forever forgotten?
1. Rediscover

Matsukaze Tenma, captain of the Football Frontier International team and captain of the number school soccer team in Japan. He was your normal teenage soccer freak boy, going to practice every day, playing against different schools, all that normal stuff. But things were going to completely change for him and six other soccer players are going to have the same experience too. Tenma was having a really weird dream. He was in a dark place where we couldn't see anything other than a light that was telling him to follow it. As he followed the light he can feel something grow inside of him something that sealed inside of him and was waiting so long to break free. It was as if the light was causing him to be like this but in a good way. Then the light was becoming dim when Tenma noticed it the more he ran to the end the light was getting dimmer and dimmer. When the light was gone, Tenma felt it again only it wasn't that same gentle feel anymore but more aggressive like it's forcing itself to come out.

Then he was in a different space this time. This time there was ground he could see and a sky and there were six other boys with him. They look about his age one had dark blue curly hair with dark red eyes he wore a navy-blue coat that had wave designs on them with a water blue rope that is attach to his left side and wore a button down styled shirt with the same wave design as his coat and had the same coloured pants and boots. He also wore a necklace that an inverted three but the three looks sharper at the ends like a pitch fork.

One had dark green hair with orange eyes, he wore a dark brown coat that is cut around his waist and the long end of the coat reaches up to his ankle that is designed with golden thread and buttons, underneath the coat was a cream turtle neck shirt with dark brown pants and boots. He coat was designed in badge like symbol.

One had silver almost white hair with a bit of pink that tied in a low ponytail with mint green eyes, he wore a scar around both of his shoulders with feather like silver lining design, he wore a silver white vest that reach up to the end of his knees underneath a white silver sleeveless turtle neck with sage green pants and silver boots with a feather like design to them.

One had ice blue hair and teal eyes, he wore a closed up light blue sleeveless vest with ice chains hanging across his shoulders with navy blue pants and boots that open outward. He had an ice symbol that ran down through his whole right arm.

One had crimson red hair with dull blue eyes, he wore a sleeveless hoody that cuts open all the way down his torso with dark green pants with orange flames designed on the front and back and black boots. He had a dark orange sun shaped tattoo on the right side his chest.

One had a mix of almost straight dirty blonde and violet hair with blue eyes, he wore a dark violet coat that reached up to his spine underneath was a white shirt that was a bit cut open at the sides with cream shade pants that reach up to his knees and ankle boots that were folded outwards. He was holding a sword that was carved in a lightning bolt like shape but the sword looked deadly like it could cut through the thickest tree.

Before he could say anything, he looks at what he is wearing and was surprised at what he wore. He wore a long sleeve shirt that half of it was white and the other half was black and the same design with his pants and boots with chains hanging around his waist with on side white and the other side black. Tenma was so confused on what is happening he wanted to ask one of the six boys but for some reason he feels like if he move his mouth what happens afterwards won't end well from him. He looked at the six boys again and realise who they are.

Then the guy with dark green hair started to sign, Tenma looked up and asked, "what?" the dark green haired guys answered, "it's just that you look lost Arion, it's been centuries since we last communicated with you" Tenma looked even more confused "Arion?" he asked, the dark green hair guy stopped laughing and looked at him "yeah Arion that your name, is it?" Tenma was way way way lost now. The guy with green hair looked at the other five guys, then the guy with curly blue hair asked, "do you know who we are?" Tenma know the answered to that "of course Shindou-san, you're my teammate how can I not know you" he answered. The boy with curly hair looked at the other boys and they both shared the same thought "it didn't work" said the boy with dark green hair angrily "I told you that it wouldn't work" after saying that he looked really sad and but mostly angry.

Tenma was a bit taken back with what he said, "what didn't work?" he answered, all the boys looked really mad and sad like they've just lost something important to them. But the boy with the dirty blonde hair hesitantly walked up to him and said, "we've watched you a long time Arion, we thought that if you met our descendants then you would have recover your memories of us… but it looks like it didn't work" Tenma all noticed the sadness on their faces and realise that whatever he did to himself must have really hurt them and they tried to do what they can to help him but it just didn't work.

Tenma felt sorry for them and realised that their descendants might have been the boys he played soccer with, Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino from his team Raimon, Yukimura from Hakuren, Kishibe from Kidokawa Seishuu, and Taiyou from Arakumo Gakuen. They all look so similar to them and yet the power Tenma's feeling from them is nothing he's ever felt before but it feels almost nostalgic like he felt something like this before but lost it a long time ago and he feels like he wants to get it back so badly but can't explain why.

So, Tenma asked the dirty blonde boy "what can I do then?" him and all the other five boys looked up and looked at him "what?" the boy with dirty blonde hair asked, "I don't know why but I feel like there's more to you guys then just looking like people I know, I want to recover those memories I've erased and understand what's going on" the six boys started to feel a bit better and remembered that Arion or Tenma was always this way ever since the beginning. The boy with crimson hair clapped his hands together and said, "well since we can all agree that Arion is still the same mage we still know then how about he do the spell" all of them agreed but Tenma was still a bit unsure "hold on…" he said, "look I told you guys that I'll help but I still don't understand things… like for starters, where am I?" the six boys all shared a look and let out a smile then the guy with silver hair said "this…" he spread out his hands "is our home" he continued.

When Tena woke up, he felt like he was hit in the head hard and remembered the dream he had. Those six boys weren't any ordinary teenage boys that's for sure. However, thanks to them he is starting to remember bit of pieces that he has erased and are gathering up like one big puzzle that he never thought that needed to be solved.

He looked at his clock, it was 6:00 in the morning he need to be in school in three hours but he decided that he should call in sick today because there is much more important stuff to do than school work.

He got up from his bed and got dress, he wore a white hoodie and black pants with black running shoes. He went down stairs and saw Aki-nee in the kitchen preparing breakfast for him. Aki saw him walk in and said with a smile "good morning Tenma…" she noticed his attire "off for a run huh? Don't forget to back soon okay…" before she could continue Aki noticed more like feel something different from him.

She looked at him and noticed immediately-Tenma's expression changed, Tenma used to have gentle and happy face and now he has a serious and almost scary face. Before Tenma could say anything, Aki placed her finger on his lip and said, "you don't need to say anything…" she said almost in a hurt tone "is it time?" she continued, Tenma nodded and Aki looked down avoiding his eyes.

Aki got up and left the kitchen and gestured Tenma to follow him, they reached a room where no one knew about except for Aki. She placed her hand on the door and pastel green light surrounded her hand and the door slide open. Tenma took a look at what was inside and knew that this was it.

He looked at Aki and saw tears running down her cheeks, he took her hand and said, "Aki-nee thank you for everything you did for me up till now…" he said in a gentle voice "you know what to do right" Aki nodded and wiped the tear away.

Aki kissed Tenma on the forehead before seeing him off through the portal that Aki saved for this very moment. When the portal disappeared Aki said, "please be careful…Arion-san" but she needed to be strong, for she was Tenma/Arion's observer her task was to look out for him until the time was right and that time is now. But Tenma gave her one more task she need to do so she went to the nearest phone and dialled the number she told to.

"Hello, this Raimon jr. high front office. How can I help you today?"


	2. Truth Unfold

Students of Raimon jr. high are already coming and a certain charming dark blue hair girl was walking towards we school when she spotted one of her good friends, Shinsuke. "Good morning Shinsuke-kun" she said, "Good morning Aoi" Shinsuke replied and they started to way together to the entrance. "have you seen Tenma?" Shinsuke asked "no haven't seen him since this morning" she replied, "that's weird Tenma never misses out morning practice" Shinsuke noted. Aoi also found that weird she tried calling him but he's not answering, "maybe he overslept" Aoi said hopeful "that may be true but even oversleeping is not gonna make Tenma miss out practice" Shinsuke said sounded worried.

They when to the clubroom and found that everyone is already here except for Tenma. Shinsuke and Aoi all greeted their Senpai's but some of them were a bit shocked that Tenma is not with them "Where's Tenma" Hikaru asked with most of the member agreeing to his question, Aoi and Shinsuke exchange looks and knew something was up "well…" Shinsuke said "he wasn't with us when we came in" he continued. The club members found that weird since they all knew Tenma wouldn't miss a day of practice.

Before anyone else could talk their coach, Endou Mamorou with Otonashi Haruna holding her computer. Endou looked around the room and signed "so it's true…" then he spotted Shinsuke and Aoi "you two…" he called them "yes" Shinsuke and Aoi replied "why didn't you tell me Tenma was moving" Shinsuke almost fell over and Aoi looked at her coach in a surprise and confuse look. "what do you mean?" Aoi asked in a surprise and confused tone, then Otonashi-sensei showed Aoi the documentation on her laptop and she explained "Aki called the front office a few hours ago and said that Tenma will be moving back to Okinawa".

Aoi was in shocked Tenma never mention anything to him about moving and she would be the first to know if he did. All the members were surprise that Shinsuke and Aoi had to no idea about this even Endou and Otonashi were surprise too.

"So…" Hamano asked which caught the attention of everyone "what are we going to do now, is Shindou going to be the captain again?" he continued.

Some of the members almost forgot that Shindou was the captain before Tenma but Shindou didn't look so sure that he wanted the captain position back.

Endou shocked off all the shock and said, "we since Tenma transferred its only natural that Shindou would take back the captain position but…".

He looked at the rest of the members and all of them agreed on one thing even Shindou, no one can replace Tenma he was the one who help them bring back their soccer, the one who guided them through almost everything that they've been through especially Shindou and Tsurugi.

Them and Tenma have been through so much together they are a team and the team won't be the same without their captain. Endou didn't want to see his team like this "So…" he said in a loud voice "are you gonna quit?" which caught the attention of everyone. "Are you going to quit because one of your teammates left?" he asked, everyone exchanged looks then Shindou let out a small laugh which caught the attention of a some "sorry…" he said, "it's just that quitting will be the last thing on my mind plus Tenma would never talk to me again if I didn't I quit because of him" he continued and everyone agreed with him, all looking like their normal selves again.

Endou clapped his hands together and said, "alright let's all start training" and all the members cheered but Shinsuke and Aoi still weren't calm about this after all their best friend left them with them knowing. Aoi was shocked the most she's known Tenma for a long time and she knew that he wouldn't leave without a good reason.

As training started everyone was getting hyped up because after the "news" Coach Endou announced that they'll have a friendly match with a few schools most of them they've already played against. Since Tenma wasn't around Shindou agreed to take back the captain's position, because for two reasons, one he is usually the one to take over if Tenma is not around, two he is the only one in the team that have the leader quality and is the only replacement for Tenma. They worked on their passes, dribble, and shots, for the goalkeepers they of course had to block the shoots. Shinsuke was feeling a bit better as he practice but still was a bit disappointment in Tenma but as he practice he started to think that maybe Tenma had a reason to go and like he said earlier he wouldn't do something with a reason and who knows maybe he and Tenma will see each other again someday.

After practice, everyone went back to the clubroom to change and one by one they all started to leave. Aoi would usually wait for Tenma and Shinsuke but she needed some time to think, she walked through the bridge where her, Tenma and Shinsuke would walk by every day after the school she stopped right in the middle and looked at the sun slowly coming down. As she stared to the sunset she felt the wind hit her spine, not the kind of wind she was used to normally it would be gentle and soft but now it's like a cold and harsh.

Every time Aoi feels the wind the first thing that comes to mind is Tenma, all his hissatsu techniques were based on the wind it was always relieving to her to see Tenma play like all her troubles are gone when she sees him. _"why am I feeling like this"_ she asked herself _"Tenma might come back eventually, it's not like I'll never see him again right…right?"_ that every thought scared her a bit for reasons were unknown to her yet. Aoi was Tenma's childhood and best friend he could tell her anything, right? But Aoi realized that she sometimes gets this feeling when she's away from Tenma like the time she was imprisoned in God Eden but had to stay strong that time when she was actually crying inside.

What was this feeling she was having? Did she see Tenma as more than just a friend? Why does her chest hurt every time she's away from him?

She had so many more questions in her head that she can't explain, then she felt something run down her face something wet and warm. When she touched her face she realized that she was crying, but why? Did Tenma mean something more to him than just a friend? Why is she feeling like this?

She wiped all tears and decided that she shouldn't stay here and cry because Tenma's not around anymore, she should stay calm and always remind herself that Tenma wouldn't want to see her like this. However, she does want answers like why did Tenma leave without her it isn't like Tenma to leave without telling her. So, after crossing the bridge before going home she went to Tenma apartment to see if she could find the only person that could answer her question.

When she arrived at his apartment she saw Sasuke still sleeping in his dog house like he hasn't move all day which was strange since Tenma moved, why was he still here? She was about to ring the doorbell when she noticed that the door was open, so she peeked inside and saw that the place looked really dark which was strange since its still pretty bright out and the soccer team that lives here doesn't look like their having practice today so there should be some lights on.

Aoi went inside and looked at the kitchen which was empty "Aki-san…" she called "hello is anyone home" the halls were empty no lights, no sound, no…no one. Aoi decided to go upstairs and thought that someone might be up there, but the answer was the same as downstairs all the rooms were quiet and the only light source was the light coming from the windows.

Aoi was getting a little worried but she decided to go to Tenma's room, she opened the door and saw the room clean no posters, no clothes, no books nothing even the soccer ball that Tenma always keeps with him isn't here. "he must have left in a hurry…" she was about to turn around when something called her **_"AOI"_** she turned around to see who that was but there was no there.

She thought she was imagining things and she continued to walk out of the room, as she opened the door Aki along with Sasuke was standing on the doorway. Aoi was so surprised she almost fell but Aki caught her arm before she had a chance too.

Aki helped Aoi to stand again "what are you doing here…" she asked a bit angry "you know you're not supposed to enter without permission" Aoi has never heard Aki mad before "am sorry…" Aoi said "I thought no one was here and…" she heard again someone calling her name **_"AOI"._**

She looked around and saw there was something glowing. She followed the light but Aki grabbed her hand to prevent her from going any closer "let me go Aki-san" Aoi said while trying to break free of Aki's grip but that only made her grip tighter.

Aoi never knew that Aki would be this strong, heck she never knew she was strong at all. When Aoi looked into Aki's eyes she could see something that she never saw in Aki before… pride.

Aki was always a kind and gentle person that would never hurt anyone and but put others before herself but now Aoi can feel pride and power from her which she has never seen felt before.

Aki stared at Aoi for a few seconds and said, "come with me" in a very demanding voice, Aoi made a wise decision to follow her she followed her down stairs while still being held firmly by Aki.

They went downstairs and Aki guided Aoi to a room at the very end of the apartment, the door didn't have a knob but Aki placed her hand on the door and pastel green light surrounded her hand.

Aoi was amazed and shocked, Aki got a glimpsed of Aoi reaction and chuckled "Aoi-chan you haven't seen anything yet" she lessens the grip on her arm and still held Aoi's arm.

She guided Aoi through the stairs that might have took forever, and they ended up in a room which Aoi might have mistaken for a mansion sized entertainment; it had a cinema sized TV with a large circular table, on the sides it had tables that were all connected to each other, all the tables had a lot of equipment on them like test tubes, tripods, bickers, books, and some weird circle shape that looked like something is in it in which Aoi would not like to kind out.

Aki snapped her fingers together and the large circular table turned into two couches on each side, Aki let go of Aoi's wrist and gesture her to sit on one of the couches. Aoi did what she was told to, when she sat down she moved her wrist a bit and felt that it stink a bit. Aoi looked down and saw that there was a bruise that surrounded her entire wrist probably from Aki's tight grip.

Aki saw the bruise and knew she took it too far, she walked to Aoi and said, "let me see" she said in her normal caring voice. Aoi showed her wrist and Aki placed her both her hands on Aoi's arm and the same pastel green light surrounded her hand and Aoi wrist.

With not only a second has past Aoi wrist was completely healed. Aoi was amazed and surprise, mostly surprise because she's seen so much today that she didn't know whether to ask or be silent.

Aki saw how surprise Aoi was but took this to her advantage "Aoi…" she said, Aoi looked up "what are you doing here" Aoi looked down trying to decide what to say. Aki signed and knew the very reason why she was here "you want to see Tenma don't you?" Aoi blushed a bit when Aki said that but luckily her face was facing downwards.

"Well after what you've seen today, I don't think the excuse of him moving isn't going to satisfice you is it?" Aki said

Aoi looked at her as if she took the question right out of her mouth "well…" Aoi asked "where is he?"

Aki closed her eyes for a moment and a small table with two teacups and a kettle filled with tea appeared. Aki poured a cup of tea and gave it to Aoi which she gladly accepts "would you believe me when I say that Tenma might not be the person you know so well?" Aki said as she put the kettle down.

Aoi almost spat on her cup and looked at Aki confused "what do you mean?" Aki placed her cup back on the table, walked to one of the tables and grabbed a picture frame and walked back to her couch. Aki glided her hands through the frame and looked back at Aoi "Aoi…" she said, "what I'm about to tell… do you think you could take it?"

Aoi was a bit taken back at what Aki said what was so surprising that Aki thinks that she wouldn't take it I mean she doesn't think that there's more to Tenma than who he is right?

Yet again Aoi has remembered a few things that happened before Tenma left. Like Tenma has been a lot more aggressive and serious in the late couple of weeks, whenever Aoi would ask what's wrong Tenma would always smile and say that he wanted to change is style a bit or whatever nonsense that was but after what's happened today she think there is something more than just change his style.

Aoi looked at Aki and said "Aki-san whatever you need to say to me I will take it" Aoi then got a glimpse of the picture that Aki was holding; there was a very beautiful woman sitting, on a chair probably in her late twenties she had chocolate brown coloured hair with navy blue eyes, half of the dress of her dress was green and the other half was white that reach up to her knees and a pair of slippers.

It is also shown the picture that a three years old kid is sitting on her lap he had brown hair with blue eyes, he wore a white coloured shirt but the sleeves were red with dark green pants with white and blue runner shoes.

The woman in the picture might have been the kid's mother though Aoi didn't see much of a resemblance. Then Aoi noticed that the boy looks kinda similar, after a while she figured out who that was "that's Tenma isn't it…" she said "and that woman must be his mother"

Aki looked at Aoi with a slight smile but only for a moment "your both right and wrong" Aoi tilted her head a bit and Aki let out a laugh "this woman…" Aki said "was Tenma's protector but she acted at Tenma's mother so that he would have a normal life until…" Aoi saw the pain in her eyes and she can guess what happen to the woman, but protector? Why would Tenma need a protector that only made Aoi more determined to see Tenma.

"Aki-san…" Aoi held Aki's hand "where's Tenma?" Aki saw the determination in her eyes she wanted to tell Aoi everything but would Tenma be happy about that, after all Tenma would never forgive her if she would but the girl he liked in danger.

But at the same time Aoi might be able to help Tenma, Aki can sense that Aoi might have a liking to Tenma too though its only her suspicion. Aki placed the frame on the table and placed her other hand on top of Aoi's "what am to tell you…" she looked at Aoi "you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this" Aoi nodded her head. Aki looked relieved a bit and told Aoi everything.

 ** _Somewhere else…_**

A brunette teenage boy with metallic blue eyes was wearing a heavy coat and thick pants with snow boots walked the through the endless snow, but stop to look at the sky, and said "looks like Aki-nee told her… huh?" he opened his hand and a sphere appeared to Aoi and Aki in their hidden room.

The brunet watched Aki tell Aoi everything about him with Aoi's expression changing from surprise, shocked, confused and other expression that could go on forever. Tenma had an expression of anger, worry, and joy; anger because Aki wasn't supposed to tell anyone especially Aoi, worry because Tenma knows Aoi she would do anything to help a friend, and joy even if Aki was supposed to tell her Tenma was kinda happy that she did Aoi knows what's happening she can either help or just run and keep it a secret but Tenma knows Aoi well enough that she wouldn't do that and he need someone he can rely on right now.

He looked up at the sky and saw that the snow was getting heavier and heavier, he looked back straight to where he was heading and a figured man appeared a few feet away from him.

Tenma smiled, and said "well good to see you again…" he walked straight to the figure "you know its time…" he continued and stopped when he was facing him "your son and nephew, will be need for this mission" Tenma couldn't see much in the snow but he could tell that the snow was getting heavier as the figured man got angrier but this only amuses Tenma more

"Remember…" the figure man said "no harm will come either of them and the rest" which Tenma smiled more "don't worry" Tenma said "I promised _them_ that I will watch over those guys".

Tenma started to walk farer and farer away from the figure man which made the snow storm heavier.


End file.
